Canyons
The Canyons are tall, mountain-like structures, which contain steep, winding roads, as well as steep drop s, which await those who are unwary. There are 10 canyon tracks in Need for Speed: Carbon, which scattered throughout East Canyon, West Canyon and Carbon Canyon. Note: the map shows 11 canyons, not 10, but 10 is the final amount of canyons in the game. The 11th is rumored to be the one from the TV ad close to San Juan which is supported by the fact that there is a HUGE mountain south of San Juan that fits the TV ad Canyon in terms of scenery which is rumored to be the lookout point without scenery found in the void which you can find a Gold Valley Run Track in the map from the PS2 Demo in it's exact place. West Canyon West Canyon contains 3 canyon routes. These are: Lookout Point This route is 4.2km long. It is the route where you take on Kenji in his Canyon Duel, as well as the route where you escape from Cross in the beginning of the game. It is the opposite of Devil's Creek Pass. The game says it's on East Canyon but looking at the scenery prooves it's on the other side of the West Canyon. Belive What You Want. Deadfall Junction This route is 7.2km long. It is the opposite of Desperation Ridge, and also the second longest Canyon in the game. Leads to an unknown city that is rumored to be the in-game San Juan. The Game sais it's on Carbon Canyon but looking at the scenery proves it's on West Canyon. Belive What You Want. Lofty Heights Downhill This route is 5.3km long. It is the opposite of Journeyman's Bane. Rumors say that this canyon route leads to Bayview, but it's highly unlikely as Bayview is in the total opposite direction and far away from Palmont. Also worth noting is that you can see a docks area of the Palmont university in Fortuna. East Canyon East Canyon contains 4 canyon routes. These are: Gold Valley Run This route is 5.4km long. It is the route where you take on Wolf in his Canyon Duel. Leads to an unknown city. The Game sais it's on West Canyon but looking at the scenery prooves it's on East Canyon. Belive What You Want. Devil's Creek Pass This route is 4.1km long. It is the opposite of Lookout Point. Rumours say that it leads to Tri-City Bay from NFS Undercover but it's just a rumor Copper Ridge This route is 4.2km long. It is the route where you take on Angie in her Canyon Duel. It is also the opposite of Knife's Edge. Rumours say that this one also leads to Tri-City bay but it's just a rumor. Also worth noting is that this route was created early and the city texture (not Palmont) is way too big and placed incorrectly too close and that's a mistake and there is a duplication of the southern islands wich is the farther one from Palmont. Knife's Edge This route is 3.9km long. It is the opposite of Copper Ridge, and the shortest canyon in the game. It does propably lead to the unknown town/city south of Kempton Carbon Canyon Carbon Canyon contains 3 routes. They are: Eternity Pass This route is 5.0km long. It is the route where you take on Darius in his Canyon Duel. Rumours say that this canyon course could be the big mountain that you can see in NFSMW. The Game sais it's on Carbon Canyon but looking at the scenery prooves it's between Carbon and East Canyon. Belive What You Want. Desperation Ridge This route is 7.4km long. It is the longest Canyon route in the game. It is also the opposite of Deadfall Junction. Leads to an unknown city that is rumored to be the in-game San Juan. We dont know though. Journeyman's Bane This route is 5.3km long. It is the opposite of Lofty Heights Downhill. Rumours say that this canyon route leads to Bayview, but again it's highly unlikely as Bayview is actually far far east to the Palmont with Rockport in between. So West Canyons can't lead to Bayview. The game sais it's on West Canyon but looking at the scenery prooves it's on Carbon Canyon. Belive What You Want. Category:Locations Category:Landmarks